doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
José Lavat
) |familiares = Jorge Lavat (hermano) Gisela Casillas (esposa) Rebeca Manríquez (cuñada) |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo }} José Lavat es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano, nacido en la Ciudad de México el 28 de septiembre de 1948. Hijo de Francisco Lavat Verástegui. Tiene tres hermanos, Queta Lavat y María Elena Lavat y el también actor Jorge Lavat. Está casado con la también actriz Gisela Casillas. Biografía Cursó estudios hasta nivel preparatoria. Su estatura 1.90 m, una gran presencia y una voz destacada, lo convierten en el elegido para los papeles estelares de las obras teatrales en su preparatoria, por lo que le nace el interés por el teatro, dejando sus estudios relaciones internacionales. En 1967 es invitado por su hermano el actor Jorge Lavat a probarse en el doblaje. Su primera experiencia en esta especialidad la tiene en un capítulo de Perdidos en el espacio, interpretando a un Robot, experiencia que casi lo hace alejarse por completo, ya que después de trabajar mucho para hacer 14 repeticiones, el director y dueño de la compañía el Lic. Ortigosa le dice: "lastima tienes buena voz pero necesitas meterte a una academia de actuación por unos tres años". José se retira del doblaje para continuar con su carrera en el teatro. A insistencia de su hermano Jorge Lavat, unos meses después regresa nuevamente al doblaje, hace unas pruebas para una serie "Área 12" donde se queda con el papel de Kent McCord que interpreta a Jim Reed. En pocos meses José logra un vertiginoso desarrollo en esta especialidad, convirtiéndose en uno de los pilares de Cinematográfica Interamericana. Su primer gran doblaje como él lo manifiesta fue una serie de aventuras llamada "Las aventuras de Bronson" (Then Came Bronson) en la que dobla a Michael Parks. Su primera serie de una hora. Además de integrarse como actor de doblaje, aprovechado su gran facilidad para los idiomas, se dedica también a la traducción para doblaje. Para entonces el doblaje sufre una transformación en los aspectos técnicos: la incorporación del video; que lo hace más rápido. José se convierte en el primer director de doblaje en video, Telenovelas brasileñas como "El Bien Amado", "La Sucesora". Y algunas miniseries inglesas como "Los de Arriba y Los de Abajo", "Yo Claudio". Después de 12 años dirigiendo, su carrera toma un giro distinto; se integra con gran éxito a la locución comercial. Si bien José nunca ha abandonado el doblaje, la gran demanda por su voz en anuncios comerciales, audiovisuales, videos internos, campañas presidenciales, lo obligan a dejar primero la traducción, luego la dirección y a disminuir su participación como actor de doblaje. Además de ser uno de los actores de doblaje y uno de los locutor es más reconocidos en toda latinoamérica, José se da tiempo para trabajar en algunos programas de televisión. Como son "Papá Soltero", "Canasta de Cuentos mexicanos" y "Los miserables" versión para TV de Canal 13, una serie con Angélica María y algunos programas más que no recuerda. Desde los años 80 y también en los años 90 realizó la narración para la publicidad de la gama de automóviles de la Ford Motor Company de México, haciendo popular la frase "Ford, excelencia automotriz". Entre las experiencias que José Lavat recuerda con gran gusto, fue la invitación por la Deutshe Welle para ser el conductor a cuadro de la serie de 16 capítulos "El siglo de los Cirujanos". Lo que le brindó la oportunidad de viajar por primera vez a Europa. y fue la voz oficial de la Cadena Radiofonica Stereorey de MVS Radio desde 1998 hasta el 2002. José "Pepe" Lavat participó también en la ópera prima del ex- locutor Olallo Rubio Y tu, ¿Cuánto cuestas? como voz en off junto a José María "Chema" Armesto. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Gisela Casillas Filmografía Películas Robert de Niro *Stone (2010) - Jack Mabry *La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (2010) - Jack Byrnes *Están todos bien (2009) - Frank Goode *El buen pastor (2006) - Bill Sullivan *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) - Jack Byrnes *El espanta tiburones (2004) - Don Lino (voz) *Analízate (2002) - Paul Vitti *Herencia de sangre (2002) - Vincent LaMarca *15 minutos (2001) - Eddie Fleming *La familia de mi novia (2000) - Jack Byrnes *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Amadisimo Líder (segunda versión) *Jackie Brown (1997) - Louis Gara *Tierra de policías (1997) - Tnte. Moe Tilden *La sangre que nos une (1996) - Doctor Wally (segunda versión) *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Padre Bobby (primera versión) *Buenos muchachos (1990) - James 'Jimmy' Conway Al Pacino *Jack y Jill (2011) - Él mismo *Ahora son 13 (2007) - Willy Bank *88 minutos (2007) - Dr. Jack Gramm *Dos por el dinero (2005) - Walter Abrams *Una relación peligrosa (2003) - Sr. Starkman *S1mone (2002) - Viktor Taransky *Insomnia (2002) - Det. Will Dormer (Primera versión) *Un domingo cualquiera (1999) - Tony D'Amato *Donnie Brasco (1997) - Lefty Ruggiero *Fuego contra fuego (1995) - Teniente Vincent Hanna *Un día para recordar (1995) - Gitano Sabatoni *Frankie y Johnny (1991) - Johnny *El Padrino III (1990) - Don Michael Corleone Harrison Ford *Un despertar glorioso (2010) - Mike Pomeroy *Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) - Indiana Jones *Firewall (2006) - Jack Stanfield *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Joe Gavillan *Avión presidencial (1997) - Presidente Jim Marshall *El fugitivo (1993) - Dr. Richard Kimble *Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) - Indiana Jones (Redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición (1984) - Indiana Jones (Doblaje original / Redoblaje) *Blade Runner (1982) - Rick Deckard (Redoblaje de 2004) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Indiana Jones (Redoblaje) Michael Caine *El origen (2010) - Miles *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - Alfred Pennyworth *Un plan brillante (2007) - Sr. Hobbs *Respuesta armada (2003) - Jake Mellows *El americano (2002) - Thomas Fowler *Las reglas de la vida (1999) - Dr. Wilbur Larch *Medianoche en San Petersburgo (1996) - Harry Palmer *Terreno salvaje (1994) - Michael Jennings *Escape a la victoria (1981) - Lamar Dickey Jean-Claude Van Damme *Replicant (2001) - Edward 'The Torch' Garrotte / Replicant *Knock Off (1997) - Marcus Ray *La colonia (1997) - Jack Quinn *Máximo riesgo (1996) - Alan Moreau *Street Fighter (1994) - Guile *Ganar o morir (1993) - Sam *Doble impacto (1991) - Alex / Chad Wagner (Redoblaje) Gene Hackman *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Royal Tenenbaum *Un plan perfecto (2001) - Joe Moore *Las estafadoras (2001) - William Tensy *La mexicana (2001) - Arnold Margolese *Enemigo público (1998) - Brill/ Edward Lyle *Contacto en Francia II (1975) - Det. Jimmy 'Popeye' Doyle original *Contacto en Francia (1971) - Det. Jimmy 'Popeye' Doyle Chris Cooper *Atracción peligrosa (2010) - Stephen MacRay *Syriana (2005) - Jimmy Pope *Capote (2005) - Alvin Dewey *El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) - John Laroche *El patriota (2000) - Harry Burwell *Belleza americana (1999) - Coronel Frank Fitts Sean Connery *La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) - Allan Quatermain *Jugando con el corazón (1998) - Paul *La Roca (1996) - John Mason *Corazón de dragón (1996) - Draco *Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) - James Bond Anthony Hopkins *El rito (2011) - Padre Lucas *Bobby (2006) - John Casey *Alexander (2004) - Viejo Ptolemy *La piel del deseo (2003) - Coleman Silk *Hannibal (2001) - Hannibal Lecter Liam Neeson *Brigada-A Los Magníficos (2010) - John "Hannibal" Smith *Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) - Aslan *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspián (2008) - Aslan *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - Aslan *La lista de Schindler (1993) - Oskar Schindler Ian McKellen *X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Eric Lensher / Magneto *X-Men 2 (2003) - Eric Lensher / Magneto *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Gandalf *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002)- Gandalf *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Gandalf Michael Douglas *Tres son multitud (2006) - Sr. Thompson *Jóvenes Prodigiosos (2000) - Prof. Grady Tripp *El juego (1997) - Nicholas Van Orton *Acoso sexual (1994) - Tom Sanders *Atracción fatal (1987) - Dan Gallagher Kevin Costner *El Mensajero (1997) - El Mensajero *Wyatt Earp (1994) - Wyatt Earp *JFK (1991) - James Garrison *Danza con Lobos (1990) - Teniente John Dunbar / Danza con Lobos (Doblaje original) *Silverado (1985) - Jake Steven Seagal *Hoy morirás (2005) - Harlan Banks *Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Travis Hunter *El forastero (2003) - Jonathan Cold *Alerta máxima (1992) - Casey Ryback (Redoblaje) Jean Reno *Rollerball (2002) - Alexis Petrovich *Wasabi (2001) - Hubert Fiorentini *Los ríos color púrpura (2000) - Pierre Niemans *Los locos visitantes (1998) - Conde Tibolt de Malfette Frank Langella *Desconocido (2011) - Rodney Col *La caja (2009) - Arlington Steward *Presidente por un día (1993) - Bob Alexander Tobin Bell *Saw VI (2009) - John/Jigsaw *Saw V (2008) - John/Jigsaw *Saw IV (2007) - John/Jigsaw Alan Rickman *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Juez Turpin *Dark Harbor (1998) - David Weinberg *Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) - Coronel Brandon John Malkovich *El libertino (2004) - Charles II *De hombres y ratones (1992) - Lennie Small *El imperio del sol (1988) - Basie (Redoblaje) Christopher Walken *Kill the Irishman (2011) - Shondor Birns *La envidia mata (2004) - J-Man Derek Jacobi * Más allá de la vida (2010) - El mismo * Underworld: Evolución (2006) - Corvinus Michael Gambon *El libro de los secretos (2010) - George *Sylvia (2003) - Profesor Thomas Stephen Lang *Avatar (2009) - Coronel Quaritch *Dioses y generales (2003) - Gen. Thomas Jackson Scott Glenn *Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Steve Gruwell *Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Roger Christopher Lee *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) - Conde Dooku *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) - Conde Dooku Burt Reynolds *Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Jefferson Davis 'Boss' Hogg *Alta velocidad (2001) - Carl Henry (primera versión) Morgan Freeman *Danny the Dog (2005) - Sam *Epidemia (1995) - General Billy Ford Clint Eastwood *Million Dollar Baby (2004) - Frankie Dunn *Tightrope (1984) - Capt. Wes Block Randy Quaid ' *Jóvenes pilotos (2003) - Vic Davies *No es otra tonta película americana (2001) - Sr. Briggs 'Ed Harris *Una mente brillante (2001) - William Parcher *Luna de porcelana (1994) - Kyle Bodine Michael Keaton *Horas de angustia (1998) - Peter McCabe (Redoblaje) *Mis otros yo (1996) - Doug Kinney Tommy Lee Jones *Los federales (1998) - Marshal Samuel Gerard *Entre el cielo y la tierra (1993) - Steve Butler Ed Begley Jr. ' *La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) - Phillip Adams *La diabla (1989) - Bob 'Gabriel Byrne *Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Dean Keaton *Mujercitas (1994) - Friederic 'Fritz' Bhaer Robin Williams *Jumanji (1995) - Alan Parrish *Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Peter Banning/Peter Pan Christopher Reeve *Superman III (1983) - Clark Kent/Superman *Superman (1978) - Clark Kent/Superman Otros Papeles *El turista (2010) - Reginald Shaw (Steven Berkoff) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Sir Thomas (James Fox) *Nada como las vacaciones (2009) - Edy Rodriguez (Alfred Molina) *Agente internacional (2009) - Wilhelm Wexler (Armin Mueller-Stahl) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Bill Calhoun (Joe Don Baker) *Elvis: Protegiendo al Rey (2007) - Acompañante de Elvis *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Juez Raines (Donald Sutherland) *El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2007) - Giuseppe Baldini (Dustin Hoffman) *A prueba de muerte (2007) - Stuntman Mike (Kurt Russell) (Redoblaje) *Planet Terror (2007) - Sheriff Hague (Michael Biehn) (Redoblaje) *Rush Hour 3 (2007) - Ministro Reynard (Max von Sydow) *Muriendo por un sueño (2006) - Presidente (Dennis Quaid) *Una noche en el museo (2006) - Cecil (Dick Van Dyke) *Superman regresa (2006) - Jor-El de video (Marlon Brando) *V de venganza (2006) - Deitrich (Stephen Fry) *El tesoro de Tillamook (2006) - Jimmy Kimbell (Brian Thompson) *Tsunami: El día después (2006) - Tony Whittaker (Hugh Bonneville) *Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) - Edward Murrow (David Strathairn) *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Vizconde Mabrey (John Rhys-Davies) *Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) - Larry (Clive Owen) *Control (2004) - Dr. Michael Copeland (Willem Dafoe) *Bibi la hechicera (2004) - Quirin Bartels (Edgar Selge) *El último samurai (2003) - Simon Graham (Timothy Spall) *Fuera del mapa (2003) - Charley (Sam Elliott) *El maestro del disfraz (2002) - Devlin Bowman (Brent Spiner) *La promesa (2001) - Jerry (Jack Nicholson) Redoblaje *Gosford Park (2001) - Lord Raymond Stockbridge (Charles Dance) *El pasado nos condena (2001) - Hank (Billy Bob Thornton) *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Joe Potter *Yo era rata (2001) - (Gerard Murphy) *Planeta rojo (2000) - Dr. Bud Chantilas (Terence Stamp) *102 dálmatas (2000) - Le Pelt (Gérard Depardieu) *Beautiful Joe (2000) - Joe (Billy Connolly) *Wilder (2000) - Dr. Sam Dennis Charney (Rutger Hauer) *Santa Quien (2000) - Santa Claus (Leslie Nielsen) *Alto riesgo (1999) - Simon Jones (Pip Torrens) *Honorables delincuentes (1999) - Frank Riles (Robert Miano) *El jarrón de la fortuna (1999) - Willis Richland (Charles S. Dutton) *Cartas de un asesino (1998) - Brinker (Bruce McGill) *Todos los pequeños animales (1998) - Sr. Summers (John Hurt) *Los inventores (1998) - Galileo (Michael Moriarty) *El Mundo Perdido: Jurassic Park (1997) - Ian Malcolm (Jeff Goldblum) *Casper: la primera aventura (1997) - Bill Case (Michael McKean) *Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal (1997) - James 'Jim' Williams (Kevin Spacey) *Spawn (1997) - Jason Wynn (Martin Sheen) *Dinero fácil (1997) - Guy Cipriani (Paul Sorvino) *Mi perro fantasma (1997) - Peter Avelino (John Phillip Law) *Jackie Brown (1997) - Max Cherry (Robert Forster) (Redoblaje) *El paciente inglés (1996) - Conde Almasy (Ralph Fiennes) *Gotti (1996) - John Gotti (Armand Assante) *The QuestLa búsqueda(1996) - Lord Edgar Dobbs (Roger Moore) (Redoblaje - 2ª versión) *Restauración (1995) - Rey Charles II (Sam Neill) *Ricardo III (1995) - Lord William Hastings (Jim Carter) *Causa justa (1995) - Tenny Brown (Laurence Fishburne) *La última cena (1995) - Norman Arbuthnot (Ron Perlman) *El arpa de hierba (1995) - Juez Charlie Cool (Walter Matthau) *El inglés que subió una colina pero bajó de una montaña (1995) - Morgan La Cabra (Colm Meaney) *Crímenes imaginarios (1994) - Ray Weiler (Harvey Keitel) *Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) - Ludwig van Beethoven (Gary Oldman) *Loca obsesión (1993) - Cliff Forrester (Kurtwood Smith) *Malicia (1993) - Dr. Jed Hill (Alec Baldwin) *Un extraño amor (1992) - Ray Hallet (Brian Kerwin) *Perros de la calle (1992) - Joe Cabot (Lawrence Tierney) *El presidio (1988) - Jay Austin (Mark Harmon) *Me quieren volver loca (1987) - Aaron Levinsky (Richard Dreyfuss) *Creepshow 2 (1987) - Ray Spruce (George Kennedy) *Children of a Lesser God (1986) - James Leeds (William Hurt) *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) - C-3PO (Anthony Daniels) doblaje de México *Contacto en Francia II (1975) - Insertos original *2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - HAL 9000 (Douglas Rain) *El estrangulador de Boston (1968) - Detective Frank McAfee (Murray Hamilton) *Casino Royale (1966) (1966) - Inspector Mathis (Duncan Macrae) *La agonía y el éxtasis (1965) - Duque de Urbino (Alberto Lupo) *La novicia rebelde (1965) - Capitán Georg von Trapp (Christopher Plummer) original / Redoblaje *Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Moisés (Charlton Heston) (Doblaje original) Películas animadas *Héroes Verdaderos - Miguel Hidalgo *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Conde Dooku (Christopher Lee) *Steamboy, la máquina de vapor - Lloyd Steam (Patrick Stewart) *Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - General Hein (James Woods) *Dragon Ball La Princesa Durmiente en el Castillo Embrujado - Lucifer *El camino hacia El Dorado - Tzekel-Kan *El espanta tiburones - Don Lino *El extraño mundo de Jack - Santa Claus *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Lucifer / Narrador *Los Caballeros de Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los dioses - Narrador *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencaranción de Ellis, la diosa de la guerra - Narrador *Mi bella dama - Voces Adicionales *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale - Santa Claus / Narrador *Tarzán - Kerchak Series de TV *Steven Seagal: Policía en acción - Steven Seagal (Él mismo) *M*A*S*H - Trampero *El Show de Tony Randall - Tony Randall *Rags to Riches - Joseph Bologna *La Isla de la Fantasía - Malcolm McDowell *The District - Jefe Policía Jack Mannion *Los expedientes secretos X - Agente especial John Doggett *Educando a papá - Jerry Adler *Gilmore Girls - Richard Gilmore *The Job - Detective Harrigan *Revelaciones (serie) - Prof. Jonah Lampley (John Rhys-Davies) *Las Vegas - Ed Deline (James Caan) *Área 12 - Kent McCord *Las Aventuras de Bronson - Jim Bronson *Smallville - General Sam Lane / Morgan Edge *Bonanza - Ben Cartwright (Doblaje mexicano) *El día que Cristo murió - Jesús *Los Tudors - Cardenal Thomas Wolsey (Sam Neill) (Doblaje original mexicano) *TV 101 - Director Edward Steadman (Leon Russom) *Caso cerrado - Diversos personajes episódicos * El Gran Chaparral - Joe - Bob Hoy /varios *Los inventores - Galileo (Michael Moriarty) *San Agustín - San Agustín a los 76 años Miniseries *El décimo reino - El cazador (Rutger Hauer) / Insertos *Napoléon - Joseph Fouché Series animadas *Jumanji - Alan Parrish *Star Wars: Clone Wars - Conde Dooku *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Conde Dooku (Christopher Lee) *Sonrisas y lágrimas - Baron Trapp *Los Sábados Secretos - Narrador *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? - Fred Jones (1969-1973) *Las nuevas películas de Scooby-Doo - Fred *El show de Scooby-Doo - Fred (1ra voz) *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Magneto *Daria - Voces adicionales *Glenn Martin, dentista - Voces adicionales *Los Dragones de la Mesa Cuadrada - Rey Arduro / Narración *Transformers: Prime - Unicron Anime *Dragon Ball - Narrador (2da voz) *Dragon Ball Z - Narrador *Dragon Ball GT - Narrador (1ra voz) *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Narrador y Insertos *Death Note - Soichirou Yagami *Naruto - Gatsu *Blue Seed - Narrador / Primer Ministro de Japón *Cinderella Boy - Asesino 1 *Cyborg 009 - Saku Kanji *Neon Genesis Evangelion - General 2 *Slam Dunk - Narrador *Sailor Moon- Adivinador (ep. 2) Telenovelas brasileñas Rubens de Falco *La esclava Isaura (1976) - Leoncio Almeida *Doña Chepa - Hector *La Sucesora - Roberto Steen *Los inmigrantes - Antonio de Salvio Mauro Mendonça *La mestiza (Cabocla) (2004) - Coronel Justino *El profeta - Francisco *La favorita - Gonzalo *Ciudad Paraíso - Antero Osmar Prado *Terra Esperanza - Jacobino *Chocolate con pimienta - Margarito Wolf Maya *Señora del destino - Leonardo *Dos caras - Geraldo Peixeiro Claudio Marzo *Amazônia - Ramalho Junior *Deseo prohibido - Lázaro Simões Otros papeles *Malú Mujer - Celso (Gracindo Junior) *Mujeres de arena - Breno Soarez de Azevedo (Daniel Dantas) *Isaura, la esclava (2004) - Comandante (Odilon Wagner) *Mujeres apasionadas - Leandro (Eduardo Lago) *Cuna de Gato - Severo (Paulo Goulart) Documentales * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Narrador * 1000 maneras de morir - Narrador * Felinos de África - Narrador * Instituto Politécnico Nacional para OnceTV México (2011) - Narrador * Videos presentados en la exposición "Genocidios a partir del siglo XX" para el Museo Memoria y Tolerancia (Ciudad de México) - Narrador Videojuegos Stephen Fry *Fable II - Reaver *Fable III - Reaver Director de doblaje * El Bien Amado * La Sucesora * Arriba y Abajo * Yo, Claudio (miniserie) Cine y televisión *El recuento de los daños (2001) .... Narrador *The Harvest (1992) .... Doctor *Medicine Man (1992) .... Gobernador *Antonieta (1982) .... Esposo de Antonieta *Canción de Navidad (1974) .... Caballero 2 *Jesús, María y José (1972) .... Joven Galileo *Los miserables (1974) *Canasta de cuentos mexicanos (1972) *El aviso inoportuno (1969) Locución comercial *Bengue *Iniciativa México 2010 *Banco BBVA *Ford *Falabella *Greenpeace México *Head and Shoulders *Toyota *Chevrolet Corsa *Nissan Sentra *Primax *TNT *Movie City *Cinemax *Campaña electoral de candidatos a senadores del PRI para radio y T.V. en 2009, frase "Primero México, primero tú." *Biografíatoon *Nikzon *Pointts *Melchorita *Diario EL TIEMPO - Colombia Estaciones de radio * Stereorey desde 1998 hasta el 2002 * Grupo Imagen desde el 2003 hasta hoy * IQ Radio 93.9 f.m. Costa Rica 2007-Presente * Concierto Chile 2000-Presente * Radio Canela (Ecuador) (2005-2006/7) - Voz comercial * 90.5 fm Grupo Imágen poniendo a México en la misma sintonia (Esa Oración la dice) * Extasis 101.5 FM Radiorama Bajío Enlaces externos * Página Oficial de Jose Lavat * Hi5 de José Lavat * José Lavat en La Roca * José Lavat en La Roca (otro) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Directores de doblaje